


father

by irishseeker



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Bonding, Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Sibling Moments, anthony is scared that he'll be a bad father, it's hyacinth's world we're just living in it, sweet family moments, very cute and soft anthony, youngest bridgerton to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishseeker/pseuds/irishseeker
Summary: Anthony Bridgerton is nervous about becoming a father, and he gets an unexpected visit from a little sister out of bed past her bedtime.
Relationships: Anthony & Benedict & Colin & Daphne & Eloise & Francesca & Gregory & Hyacinth Bridgerton, Anthony Bridgerton & Hyacinth Bridgerton, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 26
Kudos: 168





	father

Anthony Bridgerton sat at his desk in his father’s study, a glass of brandy in his hand as he stared aimlessly into nothing. It had been his study for over ten years, yet it always felt like it would be his fathers. Kate and him had officially moved into Bridgerton House a year into their marriage, and his family would be moving out in the coming weeks. They had announced to the family at dinner that evening in Bridgerton house that him and Kate were having a baby, and everyone was ecstatic. He was ecstatic. He also had this uncomfortable feeling of dread in the pit of stomach, something gnawing at his insides screaming he was going to mess it all up. 

“You’re wrong, you know.” 

Anthony jumped slightly, startled as he looked up. He didn’t need to look up to know who it was. He would know that voice anywhere. “Hyacinth. What are you doing out of bed?”

The youngest Bridgerton strode into the room, her hair up in ribbons for bed and wearing a light pink nightdress. “I couldn’t sleep, I came to get some milk and I saw the light under the door of your study.” 

Anthony raised an eyebrow, but decided to focus on her comment instead. “I’m wrong about what, exactly?”

“That you’ll be a bad father.” 

Anthony stilled. After everyone had gone to bed, him and Kate, his wife, the woman who changed everything for him, had argued in the drawing room. He had been on edge all day, and he insisted he was fine every time she asked what was wrong. He was an emotionally constipated idiot, and she saw right through him. He eventually snapped and echoed his fears and thoughts of how he was scared he was going to be a bad father, that he couldn’t be a good one. They had quickly reconciled, and she had comforted him in a way that had momentarily made him feel like nothing could ever feel wrong again, but his fears were still there. They always were. She eased them, but didn’t erase their existence. 

He had excused himself to his study as she went to bed, saying he had paperwork and ledgers to go over when really he had just wanted a cold drink and to ponder his thoughts and fears alone. 

Clearly they’re private conversation had not been so private after all. 

Bluntness had never been an issue for Hyacinth. As young as she was, he half admired his sister for always getting straight to the point, no matter how crude it could be sometimes. “Eavesdropping is rude, you know.” 

“It’s also very interesting.” She hopped up on his desk, her legs swinging under her light pink nightdress. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“You shouldn’t lie,” She said as she narrowed her eyes, a look that was usually reserved for her annoying older brother Gregory who has made it his life’s mission to annoy her at every possible moment lately. “You and mother always tell me not to lie.” 

Anthony raises his eyebrow at her, “How do you know I’m lying?” 

“Because I know you,” She poked her index finger into his chest, “I can’t sleep knowing you’re upset.” 

He felt something soften inside just as a dull ache emerged in his chest forming at her anxious expression. He pulled her carefully off the desk and into his lap, something he used to do when she wouldn’t sleep when she was a baby, driving the nurses nearly to insanity with her screaming before Anthony intervened and just held her at his desk. She would sit against him for hours, sleeping, while Anthony worked at his desk or simply just sat, staring at her. Mother had found them the following morning on more than one occasion, both asleep at his desk. 

She was a lot bigger now, but she still fit on his lap, curling herself around him and wrapping her arms around his neck. His voice was soft as he spoke. “I do not want you worrying about me, darling.” 

Hyacinth shrugged, “You cannot always get what you want. That’s what you said to me when I could not get both the purple and yellow doll for my birthday this year.” 

“You’re always one step ahead of me, aren’t you?” He laughed, remembering how her nose scrunched up in deep thought as she spent nearly an hour deciding what doll she wanted, eventually settling on the yellow one in the shop. As if he hadn’t bought the two of them anyway, safely hidden away until her birthday next week. 

Hyacinth nodded, her face oddly serious for someone so young. She furrowed her eyebrows, scrunching her nose slightly. “Listen to me, Anthony. Do not interrupt. What I have to say is terribly important. When people ask me about father, usually they know he is dead. I don’t want to upset anyone. Especially not you or mother. So I just nod and agree, never having much to say. But-he’s not really dead. Not to me.” 

Anthony stilled slightly, the lump resting in his throat had begun to ache again. 

“I never knew him,” She let out a short sigh before continuing. “He died before I was born. I know everyone has memories of him. I love to hear about them. I truly do. But,” She paused, tilting her chin up to look at him. “All my memories are of you, Anthony.” 

“You,” She said, emphasizing her point. “You were the one who was there for it all. Those big moments I know you were there for-my birth, my first words, my first steps-even when I can’t remember them, I can feel your presence. You let me sleep with you when I have nightmares. You play dolls with me when no one else will. You hold my hand. You taught me how to horse ride. You are the first person I want when something is wrong or even when nothing is wrong, I just want to be with you.” 

Anthony half closed his eyes, attempting to fight the rush of tears quickly forming behind his eyelids. But he didn’t look away from her. 

“So,” She took a deep breath, her watering eyes boring into his as she didn’t blink for a few seconds. “When I think about my father and what makes a father, I always think of you. How could you ever think you wouldn’t be a good father when you’re already an amazing one?” 

The tears that had been threatening to fall had no chance anymore once Hyacinth spoke those words, and her wet cheeks now matched hers. 

She shook her head before continuing. “It’s not just to me, either. I know all the others see you in the same way. But I can’t speak for them, I can only speak for myself, and it is different for me. All I have ever known is you.”

“That’s why I know you are going to be an amazing father, Anthony,” Her voice was soft and light, as if every word was extremely delicate and she had never meant something so much in her life. Her small hand moved to cup his cheek. “Because you are one. You didn’t have to lead this family the way you do, some people who have fathers who are still alive have never loved and cared for us the way you have, but you did it anyway. Because you’re you.”

“And if you need physical evidence of what an amazing job you did,” Hyacinth gestured to herself. “Voila. That’s a french word Governess taught me.” 

He brushed one of her curls behind her ear, letting out a mixture between a choked laugh and sob. “When did you get so wise?”

Her retort was quick. “I’ve always been wise.” 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, leaning down to rest his against hers. “You truly are the light of my life, Hyacinth.”

“I’m glad you married Kate," She said, smiling brightly up at him. "I was scared she was some evil witch who would steal you away, that is what Regina said happened to older brothers when they got married-but I rather love Kate. She is very funny.”

“She is.” 

“And she makes you happy?” 

“She does.”

“And you make her happy?”

“I do.” 

“Good. So a baby will just make you both happier. Problem solved.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. 

Hyacinth yawned slightly, moving her head against his chest. “What would I do without you?” 

He loved all of his siblings with everything he had, but there had always been something about Hyacinth that was different. She was his. And he was hers. She was this light that had come into his life a few months after he had lost his father, and she owned his heart from the moment he had held her for the first time and she wrapped her tiny fist around his index finger. 

There was nothing else he could say, nothing else that could ever express the comfort his sister had given him tonight, the reassurance that he was enough, enough for Kate, their baby and himself, and everything was going to be alright, except for: “I love you.” 

Her eyelids were closed, but she mumbled, “I love you more.” 

Kate Bridgerton found them the next morning, having drifted off upstairs before her husband had come to bed. She found Anthony and Hyacinth curled up in his chair, both fast asleep with his chin resting on her head. 

He woke up slowly at the noise of the door opening, his eyes taking a few moments to adjust to his surroundings and the memories of the previous evening flooding back into his brain. But it didn’t matter. He saw Kate across the room, smiling at him, and he smiled back. 

They didn’t have to say anything, they both just knew. 

Everything was going to be fine. Not just fine. It was going to be brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so this just happened when I'm meant to be doing lectures. It just popped into my head and I had to write it out. It's my first fic in a long time, a small sweet one, so please forgive the rustiness of my writing and any mistakes, but omg I love this man sm. Anthony is such a complex character with so much responsibility and how he cares for his siblings is one of his best qualities and that made this idea sort of pop into my head. After reading the Viscount who loved me, my Bridgerton obsession has just spiraled. IT WAS SO GOOD. I'm obsessed with kate/anthony and even though she doesn't feature in this one really, I'm working on a few fics atm centered around them. I have 0 willpower when I want to write and have work to do. Anyway, thank you so so much for reading and if you feel like it please leave a kudos or comment, it is so so appreciated! x
> 
> if you want to check out my tumblr, it's irishseeker :)


End file.
